


Smoke

by A_Writing_Pen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writing_Pen/pseuds/A_Writing_Pen
Summary: Noct thought it was a good idea to make breakfast. Things go as well as expected.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Butchmercy

“I didn’t know these smoke detectors were still working” Ignis shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the alarm.

He felt a cool breeze as soon as he opened the last window, but the room still smelled of smoke. Noct stood on a chair frantically fanning the blaring alarm. After enough effort, it finally stopped and the room was quiet again.

The source of the smoke was haphazardly tossed into the trash and the fire on the stove was still lit. Ignis walked over to turn it off.

“I’m pretty sure they just put in a new system when they renovated the place.” Noct stopped fanning the smoke detector and it immediately began blaring again. He cursed and started fanning it again.

Ignis hid a smile. The room was still dim and smoky. Opening the refrigerator, he opened the near empty carton of eggs. Noct had used too many in the now burnt omlete, but there were still enough for the two of them. He removed the used pan from the stove and began washing it in the sink. When Noctis stepped off the ladder, Ignis was already preparing breakfast.

“I was trying to give you break from cooking,” Noct said.

“I thought you were trying to give me a break from sleeping,” Ignis said.

On one of the few days he was letting himself sleep in, Ignis awoke to the alarm of the smoke detector. It was their vacation, or as much of one a king and his advisor could get. If they hadn’t been able to send away their guards, likely their hotel room would have already been full of kings glaive. They were overseeing Galdin Quay’s reopening to ensure that the port could handle trade. It was also an excuse to spend time alone again enjoying the facilities. After all, how were they going to ensure it was ready for tourism without being tourists themselves?

Noct put away the chair and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a mug from the kitchen and set it in the coffee maker. In a few moments, the smell of freshly brewed coffee started replace the smell of smoke.

“It’s not ebony,” He said and handed Ignis a cup before drinking his own.

“Far better.”

Ignis asked Noct to put the bread in the toaster. Noct did so, then leaned against the counter watching Ignis cook.

The fridge has been fully stocked for them and they had full amenities by the time they arrived. Frankly, the room was better than when they had visited the first time. Apparently there was a vast difference between errant prince and reigning king. Ignis enjoyed that he had the full command of a kitchen again. Their duties had been so busy with the country’s rebuilding that there was little time for him to enjoy of his favorite pastimes.

“You have to watch the fire,” Ignis said, “If it’s too high it’ll burn”

He stepped aside to let Noct take command. He shrugged his shoulders, but in short order started flipping the omelet.

“I’m not totally incompetent,” Noct said, “I am king for a reason”

“I think that’s called a birthright,” He said. Noct made a face.

“Maybe not the best example,”

Ignis knew what he meant. The fact that this place was here, in daylight, after a decade of decay proved it.

“I wanted you not to have to worry,” Noct said quietly.

“You know I like to cook,” Ignis said.

“I know but there’s a different between have to and like to”

Noct turned off the fire when it was done. Before he could transfer the omelet to a plate, the hi-pitched beeping sounded again. Black smoke poured from the toaster. The bread inside was stuck, and began to burn. Quickly, Ignis unplugged it while Noct grabbed the chair again to fan the smoke detector. This time the windows were already open.

The smell of smoke was heavier and this time. Once the alarm was silenced, they surveyed their breakfast. The bread was a blackened husk, likely to break teeth if it was edible at all. The omelet, while unburnt, had been tossed onto the floor when Noct flinched surprise at the sudden alarm. At this rate they were going to burn through the food in the refrigerator.

“Let’s buy breakfast.” Noct said.

Ignis agreed.


End file.
